


Fifty Credits Says I Don’t

by KlivianJade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, You like my fic? Gee thanks just wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlivianJade/pseuds/KlivianJade
Summary: This fic started out as a Halloween challenge that I never finished. I am gifting this fic to Jedimordsith because I can. :)Follow me on tumblr (KlivianJade) for sporadic updates and the occasional existential crisis. I promise I’ll disappoint you.“Lighten up Mara. Who knows, you might even have fun tonight.”“Fifty credits says I don’t.”“Deal.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediMordsith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMordsith/gifts).

> IM BACK BITCHES!!!! 
> 
> I fell off the face of the earth after “Bitten” (which I haven’t finished yet) but I’m back and I’m here to knock your socks off (or maybe I’ll just peel them off slowly?) 
> 
> Anyways. I started this fic last year as a Halloween challenge and I’ve been sitting on it ever since. If for some reason I don’t finish it, someone please stab me. Here is part one of two. Enjoy. Or don’t. *shrugs shoulders and casually gives middle finger*

“Karrde, I’m telling you I have a bad feeling about this.”

Mara tried for the thousandth time to plead her way out of the situation at hand. Normally she was above this type of behavior but damn it, she really DID NOT want to go to the Solo’s masquerade ball. Hells, the fact that they were calling it a ball made her want to be anywhere else. Besides, she had heard that Mustafar was lovely this time of year.

“Now Mara, I needn’t explain to you how important it is for our organization to be in good standings with Organa-Solo. A few hours of mingling and free booze won’t kill you.” He gave her a wink as he handed their invitation to the master of ceremonies. She linked her arm in his as she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her black evening gown. 

“Oh I don’t know boss, it just might.”

Karrde chuckled.

“If anything, I’m sure you’ll do the killing.”

Mara raised an eyebrow in question, not that he could see her expression because of the elaborate mask covering everything from the nose up.

“With that gown of course.” Talon smirked, earning an eye roll from his second in command.

Though Mara had to admit, she knew she looked good. The high neck and long sleeved gown, all made of the finest black velvet, fit her like a glove. The open back and high slit up the side were just icing on the ryshcate. 

“Complement me all you want, I’m still pissed that you made me come to this thing. I’d honestly rather drive zenji needles through both of my eye sockets.” She tossed her fiery locks over her shoulder for emphasis. 

“Well my dear, in exactly three standard hours you will be free to do just that. Now come on,” he patted her hand lightly. “People are beginning to stare.”

Mara then realized that she had dug her heels in like a petulant child, holding up the line of beings waiting to be granted entrance to the ball. She let out a sigh as she conceded, allowing Karrde to lead her through the opulent doors before them. They paused at the top of the gilded staircase as the master of ceremonies introduced them.

“Master Trader Talon Karrde and his lovely, accommodating, and always pleasant associate: Trader Mara Jade.”

Realizing immediately that Karrde had doctored their preferred titles on the invitation, Mara shot a look towards her boss that, despite the mask, was still terrifying.

“You are dead to me.” 

Karrde had the nerve to chuckle as they descended the stairs.

“Lighten up Mara. Who knows, you might even have fun tonight.” 

“Fifty credits says I don’t.” 

“Deal.” 

They reached the bottom of the staircase and Karrde released Mara’s arm with an air of sophistication.

“I’m off to greet our hostess. Perhaps you should have a drink, or seven, to relax while I deal with all of the niceties.”

“Good idea.”

She started towards the open bar but stopped when Karrde tugged her arm, pulling her in close.

“Oh and Mara, if I find you hiding in a dark corner sharpening knives, I’m docking your pay.” 

He bowed with a flourish and excused himself. 

—

Seated at the bar, Mara drummed her fingers against the counter impatiently as she grumbled to herself.

“Who do I have to strangle to get a kriffing drink around here?”

Four times already, the twi’lek barkeep had ignored her request for whisky on the rocks and as far as Mara Jade was concerned, that was four times too many. Squaring her shoulders, she leaned over the counter and vigorously tapped the green-skinned humanoid on the shoulder. He turned to meet her disgruntled face. 

“Can I help you miss?” He asked politely.

“Yes. You can help me by fixing the drink that I have been trying to order for the past fifteen minutes.” She banged her fist against the counter for emphasis.

“Of course, of course! You’ll have to forgive me miss. You have such a small frame that I didn’t see you sitting there.” He quickly poured her drink, which she downed immediately. 

“I am NOT small!” She grabbed the lapels of his tuxedo jacket and pulled him halfway over the bar top, her nose mere centimeters from his. “I am terrifying and angry and I have incinerated entire armies without so much as breaking a sweat!” She banged her fist on the counter once again, releasing him from her grasp.

“My apologies miss,” he held up both hands as if trying to appease her as he put several feet between them just to be safe. “But please, if I may ask, do go easy on the bar? It’s a rental.”

“Fine,” she huffed with a dismissive wave as she sat back down. “But in exchange for my compliance, I’ll need you to keep my glass full at all times. Is that clear?” She really hated the mask. If only he could see her expression, he would be nothing more than a quivering heap on the floor.

“Of course miss, as you wish.” He bowed slightly after refilling her glass.

Mara rested her elbows on the bar, massaging her temples in preparation of the massive headache that would no doubt make its appearance soon. She lifted one black velvet sleeve to check her chrono and groaned inwardly. ‘Great. Two and a half more hours of this shavit’ she thought before throwing back her second drink. 

As the twi’lek filled her glass for the third time, Mara noticed a familiar presence approaching the bar. She resumed massaging her temples, as he sat down in the vacant seat beside her. Even with his own mask disguising the top half of his face, Mara couldn’t possibly mistake his force signature for anyone else’s. Hells, even without the force she would recognize him. No one else in the galaxy had a strong jawline or dimpled chin quite like his, though many tried to replicate his signature look.

He opened his mouth to speak but Mara cut him off.

“Don’t.” She said firmly. “I am not nearly intoxicated enough to have a civilized conversation with anyone, let alone you, Skywalker.” She threw back her third whiskey and motioned for another, which she immediately downed. A pleasant shiver ran up her spine and she didn’t bother stop it as the warm feeling spread all the way to her toes. She felt her cheeks begin to flush with heat and was, for the first time that night, thankful for the stupid mask. She leaned towards him, resting her chin in her hand and feigned interest.

“Now you may speak.” 

“It’s good to see you too Mara. I didn’t think you would be here.” His sincerity almost made her feel guilty for her hostility. Almost.

“Well, someone had to come with Karrde and besides, the dress looked much better on me than it did on Aves.” She sipped the burning liquid leisurely, satisfied with maintaining her current level of intoxication.

“Aves in that dress,” he cringed, shaking his head. “That is something I’m glad I didn’t have to see.” 

“Can I get you anything, sir?” The bartender was practically drooling over Luke, much to Mara’s annoyance, and she could hardly hold back the eye roll or the groan that escaped of its own volition. 

“I’ll have what she’s having.” He motioned to Mara’s glass. “And leave the bottle.” 

“Of course sir, coming right up!” The twi’lek busied himself with Luke’s order, practically stumbling over his own lekku to do so with haste. 

“So, no lightsaber tonight?” Mara gestured to his empty utility belt. He grimaced as he took a swig of his own drink.

“I promised Leia I wouldn’t wear it. She has a strict ‘no weapons at parties’ policy after what happened at last years New Year’s celebration.” He finished his drink and poured himself another. 

“I heard about that on the holonet.” She mused. “You can’t really blame the guy. I think I probably would have gone on a stabbing spree too if I had to listen to Borsk Fey’lya ramble on about a new year and new opportunities.” Luke didn’t bother to hide his laughter at her quip.

“So tell me Jade, how did you sneak a blaster and two vibroshivs past the guards at the main entrance?” He looked at her with amusement.

“Nice try farmboy. I’m actually impressed but your little force scan missed the zenji needles under my sleeves.” She drained her glass yet again and reached for the bottle. “And to answer your question, I cashed in a favor. Your sister really should perform more thorough background checks on her employees. Niko has a killer record. Literally.”

She nodded to the intimidating figure guarding the rear entrance.

“I’ll be sure to pass on the message,” he replied with a friendly smile but didn’t seem too concerned. But then again, why would he be worried? He may look like an innocent farmboy, but it would be foolish to forget that the man blew up a Death Star with millions of people on board. 

“It really is good to see you Mara. I’ve missed your blatant honesty.” 

“Well farmboy, someone has to keep your ego in check.”

Luke was about to fire back with a sarcastic retort when he saw Mara stiffen.

“Intoxicated flyboys, twelve o’clock,” she mumbled as Janson and Horn approached the bar. “See you around Skywalker.” On impulse, she reached out and squeezed his hand. “Maybe we can catch up later.”

She grabbed her glass and disappeared through the crowd of dignitaries before Luke could stop her.

“Am I drunk or were you just having a civil conversation with Jade?” Corran asked as he plopped down in her seat. 

“Yes to both of those questions, and thanks a lot for scaring her off.” He shot back.

“Me? Scare her off? You usually do that well enough on your own every time you mention training.” Corran helped himself to the half empty bottle in front of him. “Of course, if you had brought up anything even remotely close to finishing her training, she would already be two systems away by now,” he hiccuped, “and you would have a vibroblade sticking out of your back.”

“Thanks for the pep talk Corran, but Mara and I have an understanding now.” 

“Ah, an understanding. Right. So that’s what the kids are calling it nowadays?”

Luke nearly choked on his liquor but quickly composed himself.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Mara and I are just friends.”

“Luke, take it from someone who knows what the ladies want,” Janson chimed in, puffing out his chest as he leaned against the bar top. “Jade is into you. You just need to seal the deal.” He punctuated his statement with a crude hand gesture.

“Wes, Hoth will melt before I take relationship advice from you. And you,” he jabbed his finger at Corran, “are talking out of your ass. Does Mirax know you’re drinking with Janson again? You know how she hates cleaning up your messes.” 

Corran opened his mouth to fire back when the jizz band abruptly stopped playing and a gravelly voice echoed over the intercom system.

“Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a slight change in tonight’s itinerary. All exits have been sealed and will remain so until chief of state Organa-solo is brought to the central dining chamber. Failure to comply will result in heavy casualties.”


	2. Get Rekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of this three part train wreck is brought to you by: one liter of pink moscato and the need to feel validated. Follow me on tumblr okay? It will make me a better human being, I swear.
> 
> “Good. We need a plan.” Mara thought for a moment. “I suggest we use Janson as a human shield to get past the guards in this room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend the majority of my time feeling like my writing isn’t good enough. It’s too fast, too erratic, too all over the place. I think that’s why I never finish anything. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’ve read some pretty terrible fan fiction but I still had respect for the author. 
> 
> I said all of that to say this: post the fan fiction. Do the thing. People are fucking weird and I guarantee that someone out there will think your shit is the best shit.
> 
> -KlivianJade

Mara washed her hands in the fresher and for a brief moment, considered spending the rest of the evening basking in her current state of intoxication. The woman looking back at her in the mirror was practically glowing, carefree, and definitely pretty drunk. Mara shook her head at her own pathetic introspection. It was a stupid idea. She needed to cleanse her system of most of the alcohol to be at her best. Taking a deep breath, she reached out with the force preparing to ground herself in it, only to hit a wall. Her eyes flew open. She couldn’t feel anything.

It was subtle enough to go unnoticed until she tried to reach out but once she was aware of the change, it’s all she could feel. Like having a damp blanket over her shoulders. It made her feel heavy and the alcohol certainly wasn’t helping. 

“Fracking hells.” She gripped the bathroom counter. This couldn’t be happening. She checked her com link, confirming her suspicions that the signal was being jammed. If someone went through enough trouble to interfere with a person’s connection to the force, it would be stupid to leave an open com signal. Mara gathered herself as best as she could considering the room was slightly spinning. Leaving her mask on the counter, she cracked the fresher door enough to see into the ballroom. 

She didn’t need the force to sense the panic of the crowd as she searched for familiar faces, easily slipping into assassin mode. She was just about to close the door when it was suddenly yanked open, bringing her face to face with a menacing trandoshan. 

The alien bared his teeth and grabbed her upper arms, tearing the sleeves of her gown with his claws. He drug her over to what she assumed was one of his accomplices, who then held up a piece of equipment to her face. The machine beeped and Mara realized that it was a facial recognition scanner. Great. So these guys aren’t amateurs. 

They were obviously looking for someone, she just hoped it wasn’t her.

“Mara Jade, as I live and breathe.” The second guy was a human as far as she could tell, though his face was heavily scarred. “It looks like we’ve caught ourselves an assassin.” He grabbed her face with one hand, inspecting her like a piece of wooshyr fruit. “I think you’ll do nicely.” 

Before Mara could react, he slammed the butt of a blaster into the side of her face and everything went black.

—-

Mara woke to someone calling her name. The voice sounded familiar but she was too intoxicated to put her finger on who it belonged to, not to mention the throbbing pain on the left side of her face. She struggled to open her eyes and immediately regretted it when the room began to spin. She focused on her breathing, trying to ground herself when she noticed her arms were restrained behind her back and there were several other beings pressed up against her. 

Certain she had her bearings, she opened her eyes one more time to see two guards blocking the entrance to the room and a body lying in a pool of blood several meters away. Their captors looked young and inexperienced, to which she thanked the force. There were others in the room, restrained against the wall, but no one she immediately recognized. 

“Mara! Can you hear me?” 

Skywalker.

She turned her head towards the sound of his voice and was rewarded with a sharp pain in her neck. She could feel a warm trickle of blood running down the side of her face coming from her hairline. 

“Mara, can you hear me?” He repeated.

“Loud and clear farmboy.” She managed, gritting her teeth. She realized that her restraints were connected to his and for a brief second thought that maybe their captors weren’t as clever as she originally thought. That is, until she noticed that the two other beings in their cozy little hostage circle were Corran Horn and Wes Janson. Great. We’re doomed.

“Nice of you to join us Jade,” Corran said, sounding a little too enthusiastic. “You don’t look too hot.”

“Thanks Horn. That means a lot coming from you.” She rolled her eyes to the best of her ability as she continued to scan the room. They were in a holding room just off of the main ballroom. It was typically used for coat storage and the likes, but tonight it served a different purpose. “What’s with the dead guy?” She addressed the bantha in the room.

“Some delegate from Ithor. He wasn’t having a good time so they put him out of his misery.” Wes chimed in. “It’s like a murder mystery, without the mystery.” 

Luke groaned. “Too soon, Wes.”

“Alright, so what did I miss?” Mara asked as she tried to clear her vision.

“Not much. Just that we’re all a little drunk, can’t feel the force, and our new friends over there have decided to start killing people.” Corran supplied with a shrug.

“Fantastic.” Mara replied and turned to Luke. “What do they want?”

“Leia.”

Mara nodded. She figured as much. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first attempt on Organa-Solo’s life and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It came with the territory.

“Is she safe?”

Luke nodded. Mara was certain there were safe rooms hidden throughout the ballroom. The original architects were so clever that even the former Emperor’s hand didn’t know exactly where they were located.

“Good. We need a plan.” Mara thought for a moment. “I suggest we use Janson as a human shield to get past the guards in this room.” 

Wes turned towards her with a horrified look on his face.

“Come on Jade! I thought we had something special?” He whined.

“Only in your wildest dreams.” She would never admit it out loud, but Mara had a soft spot for Wes Janson.

“If you two are done flirting, we need to make an actual plan because if I’m being completely honest here, Jade’s idea is more of a ‘plan B’ sort of thing.” Corran supplied.

“Plan B? Come on Horn! You’re supposed to be on my side. Bros before—“

“Wes,” Luke interjected. “Please don’t finish that sentence.” 

A brief moment of silence passed between the four of them.

“Surely between the four of us we can equal one sober brain and a decent plan that won’t get half of the people in here killed.” Luke said. “Mara, do you still have those zenjii needles?” He knew it was a long shot but he was holding on to hope that she was still somewhat armed.

She wriggled a bit, feeling for her weapons and grunted in frustration. 

“Negative. I guess they were pretty thorough while I was unconscious.” Mara was pretty sure she wouldn’t be drinking for a while once she got out of this. It was more of a blow to her pride than anything. She didn’t like being on this side of things.

Mara was just about to resign herself to a lifetime of being chained to three drunk idiots when she had an epiphany.

“My hair!” She exclaimed in a quiet voice.

“Yes Mara,” Corran said with his eyes closed, looking like he was about to fall asleep from boredom. “We all think your hair is pretty.”

“No, jackass” She shoulder checked him as best she could considering their current situation. “I have a pin in my hair!” She whisper-yelled. “Can one of you reach it?” 

Luke leaned towards her, trying to be inconspicuous as he looked for what could possibly be their way out. He tried to contain his excitement as he spotted the silver glint of a hair pin in her mass of red gold curls.

“I see it! Lean towards me, I think I can reach it.” 

Thankful for once in his life that he was cuffed to Mara Jade, he buried his head in her mane attempting to maneuver the pin out with his teeth. He would never admit it out loud but he had fantasized about burying his face in her unruly hair, however, the circumstances in his mind were vastly different. 

The minutes ticked by as Mara and Luke worked together on the task at hand, their companions growing more impatient by the second until Wes couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

“Look, I enjoy a good hostage situation just as much as the next guy, but maybe we could try to wrap this up? I’m starving.” Leave it to Janson to think with his stomach at a time like this. 

“Ughh, I would LITERALLY die for a nerf steak right now.” Corran said, sounding exasperated.

“If you stop whining and we survive this,” Mara bargained, “I’ll buy both of you a nerf steak. Now shut up and let the farmboy work!” 

After several failed attempts, Luke worked the pin out with his teeth and dropped it over his shoulder, barely catching it with his restrained hands. 

“Got it!” He found her wrists and began to pick the lock on her restraints. He had to admit that he wasn’t very skilled in picking locks the old fashioned way, but determination was a powerful thing.

—-

Once Mara’s hands were free, they formed a plan. The two guards in their room appeared young and easily fooled, but just in case they were wrong, Luke crossed his fingers as Mara set things in motion.

“Listen Skywalker, I’m tired of protecting your family.” Mara raised her voice, sounding irate. “I should have ended you on Mrykr when I had the chance!” She pretended to fight against the restraints, drawing the attention of the guards. “If I give you information on the whereabouts of Organa-Solo,” she addressed their captors, “will someone get me away from these kriffing rebels?” 

Corran and Wes had the good sense to look offended at her tirade.

The guards, two young human males, approached their group glancing at each other not entirely convinced.

“Jade, please don’t do this.” Luke pleaded quietly, sounding desperate. “If you want credits I have plenty, just don’t betray my sister like this.” He drew in a breath. “Especially after Leia pardoned you for your crimes against the New Republic.” He paused for dramatic effect. “You owe her this much.”

Maybe it was the liquor, but he swore he saw her shudder involuntarily.

“You’ve controlled me long enough with your Jedi mind tricks Skywalker. Now that you’ve had your precious force abilities taken away from you, Im free to make my own decisions.” She spat. “I will do whatever it takes to survive.”

That last little quip seemed to seal the deal as the guards came closer, taking the bait.

“Take me to your boss. I’ll tell him everything I know.” 

One guard, the shorter of the two, leaned down so that he was at eye level with Mara. He grabbed a lock of her fiery hair and twisted it around his fingers.

“Nice try assassin, but you’re going to have to do better than that.” He chuckled, his rancid breath hitting her square in the face. Mara looked disappointed for a brief second.

“Oh I plan on it.” A feral grin flashed across her face before she struck.

Lunging forward, she kneed the first guard between the legs before punching him in the throat, temporarily disarming him. Guard number two raised his weapon, preparing to shoot when she ducked and swept his feet out from under him. He landed on his back with a thud and she kicked the blaster out of his hand before diving on top of him. 

She used her momentum to flip him into his stomach and slammed his face into the floor repeatedly until he lost consciousness. She stood and picked up the discarded blaster before striding over the the first guard who was still clutching at his damaged member. She noticed the tears leaking from his eyes as she slammed the butt of the blaster into the side of his face, knocking him out cold.

Looking pleased with her work, Mara stretched her arms, happy to be free of the restraints. Turning to her companions, she noticed their slack jawed expressions.

“What?”

“That was...intense.” Wes sputtered.

Mara looked genuinely offended.

“Did you expect me to sing them to sleep?” She huffed, nudging one of the guards with her foot for emphasis. “Now, do you want me to take off those restraints or have you formed an emotional attachment to them?” 

They made quick work of freeing the other beings in the room, instructing them to stay put while they dealt with the rest of captors in the main ballroom. 

“Should we crawl through the ventilation system?” Wes suggested excitedly. “I feel like we should. I saw it in a holovid once and it looked pretty fun.” 

Luke chuckled to himself, hoping that Wes was just trying to give Mara a hard time.

“You know Janson, if I didn’t have your personal file in my apartment, I would find it hard to believe you fought in the rebellion and actually survived.” She shook her head. “So to answer your question, no. We’re not going to crawl through the ventilation system when we could just walk through the damn door.” She picked up the remaining blaster, keeping one for herself and giving the other one to Luke.

Wes looked hurt that he didn’t get a weapon and was about to say something when Luke patted him on the shoulder.

“Maybe next time buddy.” Earning a snicker from Corran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, criticisms etc are always welcome. Do you like this fic? What are you wearing? Do you ever get nervous?
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
